Home for Christmas Eve
by rebma89
Summary: A short story for Christmas on Ron and Hermione. Ron returns home in time for Christmas with the family.
1. Coming home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Hermione sat, watching the Christmas tree's lights flash. It was Christmas Eve and Ron still wasn't back. He had been gone a week, on auror business and had promised he would be back for Christmas Eve.

The kids were asleep( after some difficulty) and Hermione was alone occasionally glancing at the clock. What was she going to tell Rose and Hugo when their dad wasn't there? How would they react?

_If he's not home for tomorrow, I'll kill him. _Hermione mentally promised herself.

Another hour passed in which all Hermione did was get a book out and read. She thought it would distract her, but it didn't. None of the words made any impact as she was too anxious about her husband. After half an hour of reading Hermione snapped the book shut and leaned her head against the back of the sofa.

It had been a exciting year for the Weasleys. They had celebrated the birth of Harry and Ginny's third child, Lily Luna. And once again Hermione and Ron were pronounced godparents once again. As well Hugo had been born only a few moths earlier in September. Ron had been permitted time off work to spend time with the family. It had been a fun month.

Two year old Rose, had been delighted by her new brother and to have her Father at home all day. But it hadn't lasted and Ron had been sent back to work, while Hermione was still on maternity leave.

She had managed to secure the holidays off and had hoped Ron had been able to the same. He had. But then of course he had been sent on a mission, right before Christmas. She had almost killed Harry when she found out. It had only supposed to last four days instead of the seven it had been.

She hadn't been alone by any chance. No. Ginny came to visit everyday, and Hermione had a new kind of respect for Ginny, she now knew what it was like not to have your husband come home everyday or him be off somewhere on a mission. Ginny came around accompanied by 4 year old James Sirius, Albus Severus and new born Lily Luna. Albus and Rose had become the best of friends and Lily and Hugo just dozed while Ginny and her talked.

It had surprised he that Ginny hadn't let James out of her sight the whole duration of her visit. When she had asked why, she had replied "You don't want your house in ruins do you?".

Hermione closed her eyes and just felt the warmth radiating off the fire in front of her. She could feel herself falling asleep right there on the sofa. When she heard the door open. She was suddenly snapped back awake with newfound energy and walked towards the door.

What she found was a figure at the end of the hall, hanging a coat up. Under the darkness of the hallway she couldn't see his face but she would

know him anywhere.

"Ron?" She called softly

He turned towards her and smiled. "Hi"

She strode towards him angrily and hit him over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked clutching his head.

She lookd at him and hissed. "For going on a stupid mission and almost missing Christmas, you idiot!"

"I'm Sorry but you know I had to go on that mission, _and_ I got home for Christmas." He added the last part quite smugly.

The look she gave him, wiped away any of the smug feeling he had.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, she stiffened for a minute before relaxing and hugging him back. He kissed the top of her hair.

"I really am sorry Hermione, I wanted to come home sooner, but one of the death eaters sons we were tracking for that murder, figured out our plan and we had to think of a new one. I'm really sorry again." He muttered in her ear.

Her face softened and she whispered back. "It's okay as long as you're here. The Kids will be so happy to have you back. Are you hungry?"

Ron nodded gratefully. "Yeah, I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday." He looked relieved she wasn't angry anymore and he had been on the receiving end of her fit's a lot during the Christmas time.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him into the living room and to where Hermione had been sitting before he had arrived.

"What about the food?" Ron asked confusedly.

Hermione smiled at her husband. "That can wait, I want to hear about the mission first."

Ron looked at her before whining "But Hermione."

"Yes."

"I'm hungry."

"I can see that."

"I'm _hungry _Hermione."

"I think I grasped that a moment ago. So?"

"So, can I have something to eat?"

"You have two legs."

"But you're Hermione."

"Good observation. What was the point of it again?"

"You make the best food. I'll probably end up burning the house down."

"I doubt that and for a sandwich all you need is bread, a knife and whatever ingredients to put in it."

"Please Hermione, pretty please." He looked at her innocently and she gave him a hard stare for a few moments before relenting.

"Fine, fine. _But"_ She laughed at Ron's face, he had been grinning and now he looked exasperatedly at her. "Tell me about you mission first."

He sighed. "Well what do you want to know?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "I know what the mission was about, so you don't need to explain that, but what caused the delay?"

"We were going to close in on the death eaters son but I think he found out, I don't know how, but they figured out and were able to escape. We had to rethink our plan all over again and tracked him to somewhere in Russia. From there we ambushed him, but we found out he was part of a group and we managed to round up the rest of them."

Hermione looked at the tree while she took this in. "Did you find out what the group were planning?"

Ron nodded "Yes, that's the second part of the delay. We didn't have any evidence on them so we had to find out what they were planning."

Hermione looked at him for a few moments before Ron said "What?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what they were planning?"

"Oh yes. Well they were planning on taking down a small muggle village in Scotland I think." Ron mused on this point. "Yes it was in Scotland, can't remember the name of the village though." He looked down at Hermione and smiled. "It's great to be home though."

"It's great for you to be home." She said burying her head in his chest. His arms tightened around her. They sat like that for a few moments of silence before Ron broke it.

"How was your week then?"

Hermione pulled away to look at Ron's face. "Not much. Ginny came round everyday with James, Al, and Lily. Your mother visited a lot as well, not as much as Ginny but still quite a lot for a week. I did some Christmas shopping. The kids missed you by the way. So did I."

"I missed you Mione." Ron kissed her on the lips before she could answer back.

"Ron."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"What was Ru-" She was interrupted when Ron pushed her off the sofa and onto the floor. He had stretched out and lied back down onto the sofa and in the mean time pushed Hermione off.

"Ron!" Hermione said Indignantly.

"Yes Mione?" Ron said grinning.

Hermione just glared at him. "You pushed me off! Why?"

"You were in the way and I needed to lie down, so you had to fall off." Ron just laughed at his wife, sitting on the floor, glaring at him with crossed arms.

Ron still laughing said. "Come on Mione, come sit back up here."

"No."

"C'mon Mione."

"No."

He just laughed and reached for Hermione, picked her up and placed her next to him.

He laid his head on her shoulder and Hermione responded by wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

They lay like that for a while just enjoying being around each other after being apart.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, his voice a little hoarse from not speaking in a while.

"Yes Ron." Hermione replied, her eyes closed.

"Can I have that sandwich now?"

* * *

**Ciao everyone. So this is now my third story and I wrote it for Christmas, as a Christmas special. It will be a two-shot and the second chapter will be on Christmas day and include some next generation characters. It could turn out to be a three shot but no more than three chapters.**

**I have two more stories on my profile so go check them out. I also have a poll on my profile so if you could vote, it would be much appreciated.**

**On your way review please. Thanks for reading.**

**Merry Christmas or Feliz Navidad.**

**Rebma xx**


	2. Christmas Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

After getting Ron some food, Hermione and Ron collapsed on their bed together. Exhausted, they were dreading waking up tomorrow to one overly excited child and a crying baby. As well as later in the day, meeting up with the entire Weasley and Potter family.

It seemed as though they had both just closed their eyes, when they felt something bouncing on their bed, shouting "MUMMY! DADDY! ITS CHRISTMAS!"

Opening her eyes groggily, Hermione saw her daughter, Rose, sitting in front of them (she had stopped bouncing when she saw her parents were awake) grinning from ear to ear. Hermione couldn't help but grin back at her daughters energy and happiness.

Next to her Ron was still half asleep, with his head in the pillow. Hermione beckoned her daughter to come closer and whispered to Rose. "Do you want to pull a prank on Daddy?" Rose nodded eagerly. "Can you help me push him off the bed?" Rose giggled and nodded. Together Hermione and Rose shoved Ron off the bed.

When he hit the floor, Ron abruptly woke and only had time to turn to turn over onto his back, when the breath was knocked out of him again. This time by his daughter who was saying loudly and happily. "Daddy you're back! Me and Hugo missed you!"

"I missed you too sweetie. Remember I promised I would be home for Christmas?" Ron said, a little breathlessly, but smiling all the same. Hermione left to check on Hugo, just as Ron kissed Rose on the head and said "Do you want to open your presents now?" Hermione didn't hear the answer but she assumed it would be along the lines of yes.

The door to Hugo's room was ajar, and Hermione was surprised that he had awoken yet. She stepped into the room and walked up to the his cot. Hugo was fast asleep, clutching the blanket Mrs. Weasley had gotten him when he was born. Hermione gently picked Hugo up and wrapped the blanket around.

She made her way downstairs and found Ron and Rose were waiting down there already. Rose was wearing one of Ron's old jumpers with R on, from Mrs Weasley. It was her favourite jumper and she, whenever she could, wore it.

"Mummy! Look what Santa brought me!" Rose said excitedly, as she pointed at the presents surrounding the tree. Ron was sitting next to Rose and upon Hermione and Hugo coming into the room, held out his arms to hold Hugo. Hermione obliged and handed Hugo to him. After all he hadn't seen Hugo for a week.

"Rose do you want to open your presents first?" Hermione asked Rose, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yay!" Rose clapped her hands together and picked up a square shaped present. She smiled widely, when she opened it. It was Hermione's copy of '_The Tales of Beedle and the Bard_ ' that Hermione had received from Dumbledore.

Rose took after Hermione personality wise. She had her Mother's interest in books and her intelligence, and so Ron and Hermione, both knew that she would love the book. Sure enough she did.

Rose squealed and started to read out the title. Hermione moved over next to Rose and Ron and helped her daughter pronounce the title.

"The….t…." Rose frowned as she squinted at the word. Hermione pointed at it and said softly "ta…les…"

"tales…o..f…bee…" Hermione could see her daughter getting frustrated and decided to tell her the title.

"It's the tales of beedle and the bard. It's for me and daddy to read to you at bedtime." Hermione lifted her daughter onto her lap. "Do you like it sweetheart?"

She nodded her head vigorously. Ron and her laughed.

"Told you she would like it 'Mione." Ron laughed. This action startled Hugo. He blinked as he woke up and looked around the room. He started to give a soft cry before Hermione reached out and took him. Rose had moved off her Mother's lap and chosen the next present. Hugo's cries softened.

"What have you got there Rosy?" Ron asked Rose.

"It Hugo's Pwesant. Can I open it for him?"

"Of course you can sweetie." Hermione told her.

Rose started to rip the wrapping off and Hermione sat Hugo between her legs and he eagerly watched his older sister. Rose pulled out a stuffed hippogriff and gave an "awww." She crawled over to Hugo and started to show him the hippogriff.

Hermione looked over at Ron and caught his eye. The smiled at each other. Ron leaned in to give Hermione a kiss. When they broke away the laughed at Rose's disgusted expression of her parents display of affection. Once she was sure they had stopped, she turned back to the pile of presents and chose another one to open.

An hour later, Rose was happily playing with Hugo and her miniature Quidditch set. Rose had got various Books, sets and games, Hugo had gotten different stuffed creatures, toys and blankets (not that any could replace his one already).

Hermione was in the kitchen making breakfast and Ron was now playing with Hugo against Rose. She smiled at how her husband acted, he was so competitive, but so was Rose. Hugo wasn't really doing anything just sitting there, giggling every so often.

She heard Ron groan and Rose laugh as she was buttering the toast. Putting down the knife, she walked into the living room, and discovered Ron frowning at the game and Rose saying "I got the point, Daddy."

Rose at this point looked up and saw her Mother entering the room. She jumped up and ran over to her mother, arms raised, expecting to be picked up. Hermione complied and picked her daughter up.

"Mummy. I got the point and Daddy didn't." She was beaming. Hermione laughed as Ron scowled at his daughter.

"That's my girl. Well done Rosy." She told her daughter. She dropped her voice and said. "Don't tell Daddy, but you're smarter than him."

"Am I?" Rose asked.

"Yes you are sweetheart." Rose beamed wider. Ron had overheard and pretended to look offended.

"That isn't true!" He said in a sad voice, and a pout on his face.

Rose struggled to be put down. When she was, she ran over to Ron and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Daddy." She said.

Ron nodded and smiled. "It's okay Rosy. I was only joking."

"I'm still smarter." Rose giggled

Hermione couldn't help it, she burst out laughing, Ron tried to look hurt but failed and started to laugh as well. Rose giggled and Hugo, even though he didn't know what was going on, giggled as well.

After they had calmed down, Rose went back to play with Hugo and his stuffed animals. Hermione went back into the kitchen to finish breakfast, Ron followed her in. He sat at the table while she started buttering the rest of the toast.

"Merry Christmas Mione." Ron said softly.

Hermione smiled at him. "Merry Christmas to you too Ron." She finished with the toast and started to walk to fridge when Ron caught her arm, pulled her around and kissed her.

They spent a few moments like that before, Hermione broke away and put her forehead against Ron's.

"I love you Ron."

"I love you too Mione."

Ron wrapped his arms around her, and placed his head on top of her hair, and she placed her head on his shoulder. Hermione loved moments like this. Moments where they didn't have to talk to express how they felt. They both felt what the other was feeling.

A cry from the living room startled them, and Hermione broke away to go check on the children. Ron trailed after her. Hugo was crying and Rose looked alarmed. Ron picked Hugo up and started to pace with him, bouncing him slightly. Eventually he started to calm down.

"Breakfast is ready." Hermione announced. Rose jumped up and even Hugo looked eager. Rose took her Mother's hand and Rose started to march into the Kitchen dragging her Mother along with her. Ron laughed and followed them into the kitchen.

When they were all seated. Hermione gave Rose her breakfast and started to spoon feed Hugo, while talking to Ron.

"What time are we going to your Mothers?" Hermione asked Ron, while trying to get Hugo to open his mouth.

"'bout half one." Ron answered, before biting into his bacon.

"It's only quarter past nine now. So we've got time before- _where do you think your going young lady?!"_ Hermione said sharply at her daughter, who was currently trying to sneak away from the table.

"I want to go play Mummy." Rose said timidly. She had seen her Mother get mad at her Father numerous times.

"Sit back at this table and finish your breakfast. _Now!" _

"But Mummy, I don't like the crust." Rose whined

"I don't care, if you eat it, it'll make you healthy and strong. Doesn't it Ron?" Hermione looked at Ron, who was pointedly ignoring Hermione. "_Doesn't it Ron!?"_

"'Mione just let her play. It's Christmas after all." Ron muttered

Hermione glared at him. "Fine._ Fine!_." She turned to Rose and her face softened. "Go and play sweetheart."

Rose's face broke out into a grin. "Thank you Mummy!" and with that she scampered off. Hermione smiled and turned back to feeding Hugo, which (this time turned out to be easier).

"Hermione?" Ron said

"Yes Ron?" Hermione said distractedly not taking her eyes off Hugo.

"I got you something." At this Hermione looked up.

"Really?"

"Really." Ron passed it to her over the table. It was a rectangular black velvet box. Hermione placed Hugo's food on the table and pulled the box closer. Ron was watching her attentively, almost afraid she wouldn't like.

Hermione slowly opened the box. Inside was a gold locket. Engraved on the front was an Otter. She spent a few moments looking at detailed Otter. It was beautiful. It's eyes were filled with Diamonds and the rest was gold.

"Open it." She heard Ron whisper. Carefully she opened it, and discovered a photo of Her, Ron, Rose and Hugo. It had been taken in October, when the Weasleys had decided to visit. Why? Hermione didn't know. It had been

Mrs. Weasleys idea, and after her insistence they had gone. The day had been dreary and drab. Clouds covered the sky, and the water and day in general, had been too cold to go in. Nonetheless it was an enjoyable day.

The people in the picture were waving at the camera and smiling huge smiles. Hermione loved it. The locket was so beautiful.

"I love it Ron." She said softly.

Ron gave an audible sigh of relief. "Really?"

"Really."

"Look on the back."

She turned the locket over in her hands and read what was engraved on the back

_To Hermione_

_Merry Christmas_

_Thank you for making me so happy._

_Thank you for giving me everything I could every want._

_I love you_

_I'll love you forever_

_Ron _

Hermione could feel herself tearing up. She flung her arms around Ron as much as was possible and started sobbing.

"Its amazing Ron. I love you so much too. Thank you for making me so happy as well!" Ron who was alarmed at Hermione's sudden emotional change.

A few moments passed before Hermione retracted her arms. She put the locket on and admired it. She looked at it, and suddenly jumped and ran into the living room.

Ron, who was once again, startled called "Mione? Are you okay?"

She returned with a parcel in her hand and sat down. She put the parcel in front of Ron and grinned, wiping her eyes.

He spent a few moment unwrapping it. Getting rid of paper he uncovered a book. He turned it around the right way and read _Cooking for Dummies_.

He looked up at Hermione ,who was laughing, confusedly.

Seeing his confused look, she explained smirking. "It's so you might be able to cook in the future, and maybe make yourself a sandwich."

* * *

**Hello. So this is the second chapter for the Christmas special. There's going to be only one more chapter. I hope you liked it. It took me ages to write. Right now its half past one in the morning (I'm in England) and I started at eight. It doesn't help that I'm having a HP marathon of all the movies. At the moment I'm watching the third one and Harry hates Sirius and I'm just yelling at the screen, "ITS PETER FAULT NOT SIRIUS'S. DON'T START HATING SIRIUS!" In my defence I am only shouting at the screen because I'm sleep deprived. What am I saying. I would be shouting at the screen anyway to be honest. In the reviews tell me if you shout at movies as well. I'll feel-C'MON HARRY, BEAT VOLDEMORT. LILY AND JAMES ARE BACK YES! Sorry got carried away. Anyway I'll feel less weird if other people do.**

**Anyway let's leave my talking to Movies in that paragraph. Merry Christmas for tomorrow. Can you check out my other stories. Thanks if you do. Also I have a poll on my profile. Please go vote on it.**

**I know I made Rose sound and feel older than she actually is, but that's how I imagine her, quite smart. Also let me know if you realised what I did with the Otter and the locket. PM me if you did. Shout out's for the people who did next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading**

**rebma xx**


	3. The Burrow

**Disclaimer: I don't anything , it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Thanks to ****HPFANFREAK08 and cc4s for reviewing and guessing the thing I mentioned last chapter.**

* * *

"RON! Get down here now!" Hermione yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"On my way down 'Mione" He yelled back.

She angrily turned back to Rose, who was absently playing with a strand of her long red hair (A trademark she had inherited from her father) and Hugo was asleep in his push chair, still clutching his stuffed Hippogriff.

They were due to leave for the burrow in a couple of minutes times. And Ron was still not ready. Hermione was growing steadily more impatient with her Husband. She started to tap her foot on the ground and glanced out the window, at the snow that was falling. Gradually becoming thicker.

_At this rate. We won't be getting there at all. _Hermione thought irritably before shouting again. "RON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

At this moment footsteps pounded down the stairs. Ron stopped in front of Hermione, grinning widely. "We aren't going to be late, honey." But his smile faded when he saw the look on his wife's face.

"Just get Rose and floo over to burrow. _Now!" _Hermione snapped.

Ron complied and grabbed Rose's hand. They both walked into the fireplace, when Ron lifted Rose up, grabbed a handful of floo powder. "The Burrow!" With that they disappeared.

Hermione gently lifted Hugo up, from his push chair, shrunk it and placed it in her bag. Repeating what Ron had done. In a rush of green flames, and a feeling of warmth, Hermione appeared in the kitchen of the burrow. Brushing her clothes off with one hand, she stepped out of the fireplace.

Mrs Weasley bustled over and started to fuss over her and Hugo. She started to brush off the remaining soot. After that, she hugged Hermione and kissed Hugo on the head. He had woken up and squealed when his Grandma kissed him.

"Merry Christmas dear." Mrs Weasley said to Hermione.

"Merry Christmas to you too Molly." Hermione said, while trying to hold a struggling Hugo.

Mrs Weasley noticed and asked. "Do you want me to hold him dear?"

"Yes please. Thank you." Hermione said, sighing in relief.

"It's no problem dear." Mrs Weasley said taking Hugo out of Hermione's arms. "Everyone's in the living room." She said before walking out of the room.

Hermione took off her coat, and became aware of a tugging on her trouser leg. Looking down she saw Rose, arms raised wanting to be held. Hermione complied and ambled into the living room.

"Alby" Rose squealed, seeing her cousin Albus, sitting next to Ginny's legs. Hermione set her daughter down, and watched amusedly as she waddled over to Albus. When Rose reached Albus, she sat down next to him, and started to talk to him and tell him what she got.

Spying Ron sitting next to Harry on one of the Sofa's, Hermione situated herself next to Ginny. Sighing as she sat down. Ginny grinned at her tiredly.

"Been up since six, have you?" Hermione asked smiling sympathetically.

Ginny nodded. "It was James who woke us up. He shouted in our ears, until we got up. Conveniently it was six in the morning." She added dryly.

Hermione laughed. "Rose was the same, but it was about eight when she woke me and Ron up. I guess we were the lucky ones. It was lucky Ron got back yesterday."

"Harry told me about that. He got back yesterday as well. Was it just you up, or were the kids up as well?" Ginny questioned.

"Just me."

Ginny looked annoyed for a moment. "James stayed up. No matter how many times I told him to go to bed."

Hermione laughed at her irritably tone. "And he _still _got up at six?"

"Yep. It was so much fun." She said sarcastically.

"Are you still complaining Ginny?" Harry joined the conversation now. Ron had gotten up to help his Mother with something in the Kitchen. Surprising Hermione, as he hardly knew how to cook.

Ginny crossed her arms and shook her head, glowering at him. All Harry did was laugh at her expression. He turned to Hermione.

"How was your Christmas Hermione?"

"Good. We got some sleep. More than Ginny by the looks of it." Smirking a little. "What did you get Ginny, Harry?"

Harry smiled and Ginny's face softened a bit. "I got her a new broom. A firebolt 1001 and a bracelet. She loved it didn't you Gin?"

"I did, but you still got the broom even though I said I didn't want it." Ginny said.

"When do I ever listen to present advice from you?" Harry told Ginny, Chuckling softly.

Hermione laughed. "So Ginny. After the wonderful present Harry got you, what did you get him?"

She scowled and muttered something unintelligible.

"Is it that bad?" Hermione queried curiously.

Harry answered for her instead. "She's just a little grumpy, because she didn't get a full eight hours of sleep. Really, inside she's feeling joyous and Christmasy." At this Ginny snickered and looked up grinning.

"Of course I do. But I still don't see how you are so cheerful. I mean he's just as excited as the kids were. And I don't understand how." She laughed.

"Anyway. Sorry to break this up. But I haven't found out what you got Harry, Ginny darling." Hermione spoke. Ginny scowled at Hermione calling her darling.

"What did Ron get you?" Ginny turning the subject around on Hermione.

Hermione smiled, gazing at the tree, that had been squashed into the corner of the room. "He got me a locket." Hermione pulled it out from under her jumper and showed them both. Harry just shook his head, and Ginny just said "Awww."

"How did he pick something good? By himself?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

Hermione just laughed and shrugged, putting the locket back under he jumper, drawing the attention away from it.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before asking. "What did you get Ron?"

She sniggered before answering "I got him a bo-" She was interrupted by Ginny saying "What else is new?"

"As I was saying." Hermione continued glaring at Ginny, who just smirked back. "I got him a book called _Cooking for Dummies_." Harry burst out laugh and Ginny joined him. Hermione just smirked in response.

"What's so funny?" A voice asked from in front of them. They all looked up and the person there just made Harry and Ginny laugh more, and Hermione giggled. Ron was standing there clutching drinks for them, looking clueless.

"Seriously what's so funny?" Ron asked again.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Hermione replied, patting his hand gently and taking her and Ginny's drink. She passed Ginny her drink and took a sip of her own.

Harry and Ginny had calmed down, but were still smiling widely. Ron was about to ask again but Mrs Weasley announced it was time for lunch.

Everyone piled into the kitchen, the kids had their table set up in the living room. George and Charlie joined the children, 1 Because they needed supervision and 2 because George and Charlie were children in themselves.

Hermione thought, as they all started eating, that she was so lucky. To get a loving husband and family. She couldn't have asked for more this Christmas.

* * *

**Hi everyone. So this is my first ever complete story that is longer than one chapter long. It was so difficult to write this chapter. I'm sorry if you found the ending bad because I couldn't think of how to end it. **

**I have other storys on my profile. I have one one-shot and one in-progress. As well I have a poll, so if you could go vote on that….well thanks.**

**Anyway Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoyed this Christmas themed story. Also I hope you have a happy Christmas.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Merry Christmas or (if you read my other story and the last bit of my profile you'll know I do this often. I don't know why, I just feel like it. I know I'm weird but I like being weird.) Feliz Navidad.**

**rebma xx**


End file.
